


A portata di bacio

by hapworth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week 2019, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Non era un problema per la maggior parte del tempo – non davvero –, ma quando veniva il momento di baciarsi, Levi considerava la cosa molto seriamente. Erwin, invece, ignorava totalmente la cosa ed era frustrante.





	A portata di bacio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'_[EruriWeek 2019](https://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/186708347590/eruri-week-2019-this-year-erwin-and-levi-are)_.  
**Prompt 27/08/2019:** Height Difference

C'erano cose che Levi non avrebbe mai potuto ammettere. Non apertamente almeno.  
Una di queste era di certo ciò che provava quando lui ed Erwin si baciavano. Non per le sensazioni – quelle erano un caso a parte -, ma perché Erwin non sembrava affatto turbato dal fatto che le loro altezze fossero _così_ differenti.  
Non era un problema per la maggior parte del tempo – non davvero –, ma quando veniva il momento di baciarsi, Levi considerava la cosa molto seriamente. Erwin, invece, ignorava totalmente la cosa ed era frustrante.  
«Ma non ti infastidisce nemmeno un po'?»  
«Cosa?» lo sguardo di Erwin, come si era aspettato, era confuso.  
«Che devi abbassarti in questo modo per baciarmi. O che io devo alzarmi sulle punte per arrivare a...» Erwin lo guardò ancora più confuso, come se non capisse cosa stesse dicendo. «Perché dovrebbe?»  
Levi aprì la bocca ancora prima di pensare alla risposta, convinto che sarebbe stata così facile da non doverla neppure concepire; ma invece si ritrovò a corto di parole. Erwin sorrise, come se si fosse aspettato _esattamente_ quella reazione. «Non possiamo farci nulla e, d'altra parte...» nel dirlo Erwin si avvicinò per abbracciarlo e trarlo a sé. «... sei dell'altezza giusta per un abbraccio.»  
Inutile dire che Levi avvampò di colpo e le sole parole che gli soggiunsero nella mente furono improperi e insulti, che però si tenne saggiamente per sé, godendosi, invece, il calore di quell'abbraccio.


End file.
